Último dia
by Kune chan DSTV
Summary: A caminho do hospital o Taxista perguntou sobre a sua história, então ele resolveu contar. -U.A-


**Naruto não me pertence.**

**Por Chane-chan**

**N/A: Achei essa fic no fundo do baú XD**

**Último Dia**

Ele estava no ponto de táxi. Sua blusa azul estava um pouco amarrotada devido aos grandes abraços que recebera. Suas mãos pálidas e trêmulas seguravam um envelope branco, com algo escrito em letras miúdas. Pôde avistar um táxi chegando.

Ergueu uma das mãos magras e fez um sinal indicando pro táxi parar.

Abriu a porta e entrou.

-Não acredito... – Disse num sussurro com os olhos esbugalhados. –É você? – Perguntou ao um homem de cabelo castanho.

-Sim! Sou o Iruka, e estou gravando o quadro "Vou de táxi" do meu programa. Afinal, qual o seu nome?

O homem de touca branca deu um sorriso fraco.

-Uchiha Sasuke.

-Bem Sasuke, pra onde você quer ir? – Perguntou Iruka olhando através do retrovisor os olhos negros do rapaz.

-Eu quero ir para esse hospital. – E mostrou para ele um nome em verde escrito atrás do envelope.

-Ah, sim. O Hospital Toyama. Mas oque você vai fazer lá? – Disse começando a acelerar.

-Ah, eu vou entregar esse exame e me internar.

Iruka o olhou através do retrovisor com um olhar de pena.

-Internar?

Sasuke assentiu com o olhar triste, choroso.

-Você... Você se incomodaria de me contar a sua história?

Sasuke o olhou com o olhar espantado.

-Minha história? – Perguntou um pouco receoso.

Iruka assentiu.

-Bem, quando eu era criança, uns sete anos, no máximo, meu irmão comprou uma bateria. Ele queria por que queria fazer aula de bateria. Encasquetou com essa idéia. – Lembrou com um sorriso no rosto. – Só, que logo quando começou, ele desistiu. Disse que era muito chato e tal... Mas eu gostava. Na verdade, eu amava ficar o vendo tocar... Aquele batuque, aquele som... Toda vez que ele ia ensaiar eu era o único que me dispunha a assistir. Ainda me lembro, dos berros da minha mãe. – Disse com um olhar sapeca. – "Menino! Pára de bater! Você não tem talento!"- Disse imitando a voz de sua mãe. – E Itachi, acabou por desistir.

Até aí, o olhar de Iruka era o mesmo. "_E daí?"_ Pensou o mesmo.

- Eu, um dia, só com o meu conhecimento que adquiri apenas o observando, peguei as baquetas e bati no primeiro tambor. Eu me lembro da emoção. Pra mim, aquilo era melhor do que ganhar um mundo de doces! – Falou olhando pela janela do táxi. -

E Comecei a bater de acordo que minhas mãos mandavam. Touquei como se minha vida dependesse daquilo. Sabe como? – Perguntou com um sorriso fraco no rosto.

Iruka assentiu.

-Eu me lembro, que quando eu acabei de tocar e abri o olho, vi uma mãe abismada, um irmão com o queixo no chão e um pai com o olhar orgulhoso. "Esse é o meu filho", disse Fugaku, meu pai.

Iruka o olhou através do retrovisor.

-Minha mãe, Mikoto, me convenceu de me botar numa aula de bateria. Até que um dia, no estúdio do meu professor na época, entrou um garoto loiro, pra aprender a tocar guitarra. Naruto, meu amigão, irmão. Ele era muito sapeca.

Falou com o olhar vago.

-Começamos a fazer uma bela dupla. Era tão bom tocar... Então, um dia meu professor quis montar uma banda. Ele arranjou uma garota muito boa no baixo. A Ino. Naruto disse que sua namorada, Hinata, tocava teclado, e naquela época de colegial, eu fiquei amigo de minha atual esposa, a Sakura. Que fica no vocal da banda e toca a segunda guitarra.

O Iruka o olhou espantado.

Só então, reconheceu aquele nome. Eram o tão famosos "Ecléticos", que tocavam tudo. Eram realmente muito bons.

-P... Péra aí... Você é o famoso astro da bateria? O U.S.??? – Perguntou com um olhar espantado.

Sasuke deu um sorriso de canto.

-Sim...

Iruka ficou paralisado. Estava tão diferente do que costumava ser nos shows que passavam na TV...

-M... Mas-

-Estou diferente, eu sei. – Interrompeu Sasuke. - Vou continuar a minha história, posso?

Iruka assentiu.

-Nós éramos muito bons, ainda somos. Só, que com o tempo, eu comecei a sentir falta de ar. Até aí tudo bem. Só, que em um show particular que nós fizemos, eu acabei passando mal e desmaiando no meio do show. Eu só me lembro que eu acordei no hospital para receber a _pior notícia da minha vida._

Iruka ficou curioso.

-Que eu tinha câncer de pulmão...

Iruka o olhou com pena. Agora estava começando a entender.

-Por isso que você só toca de touca?

Sasuke olhou para a janela.

-Sim. A Quimioterapia. – Abaixou o olhar. – Ainda me lembro, da dor que senti quando eu vi o meu cabelo caindo na minha mão. Era como se... – Abaixou o olhar. – Se tivesse perdido a cola. Era tão... Horrível... Foi horrível para mim na época, nós da banda éramos muito novos. Vinte e dois anos, apenas.

Iruka pensou em como deve ser passar por tudo que ele passou.

Sasuke sentiu o ar de seus pulmões saírem de uma vez. Puxou o ar, com dificuldade. Suas costelas doeram e seus brônquios arderam.

-Há oito anos, convivo com sessões de quimioterapia. E nos últimos meses, eu piorei consideravelmente.

Iruka o observou através do retrovisor melhor. Só agora havia reparado que sua roupa parecia tão folgada. E que estava tão mais magro que o normal...

-E hoje, eu descobri que eu tenho somente mais alguns dias de vida...

Sasuke sentiu seus olhos embaçarem e uma lágrima solitária descer pelo rosto.

Seguiram o resto do caminho em silêncio. Sasuke avistou uma mulher de longos cabelos rosados presos em um coque mal feito, fazendo assim mexas caírem sobre seus óculos escuros. Segurava uma criança de cabelos negros e olhos esmeraldinos. Deveria ter um ano, no máximo.

-Sakura está ali. Foi um prazer contar a minha história para você.

E apertou a mão do Iruka, enquanto o mesmo pensava como era estar na pele daquele rapaz.

Sasuke saltou do carro, atravessou a rua e foi ao encontro da mulher e do bebê. Deu um selinho na mulher e um beijo na testa do neném que riu deixando a mostra os quatro dentinhos.

Mal sabia Iruka da notícia que estava por vir.

___X___

"Morre Uchiha Sasuke, o famoso S.U., estrela de batera. Segundo os médicos, o Uchiha estava em estado terminal de sua doença, que de acordo com exames, Câncer de Pulmão."

Avisa o jornal da TV, para a mulher de cabelo rosado com os olhos inchados.

-É Sasuke-kun... Ontem foi o nosso último dia...

**Owari.**

**N/A: O.O**

**Não me perguntem, eu não saberei responder nada. Isso foi um surto.**


End file.
